


Nepenthe

by MissingInAction



Series: Querencia [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Clumsy Gon, Hurt and comfort, M/M, No fruits were harmed in the making of this fic, The bae to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInAction/pseuds/MissingInAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon asks Hisoka for a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepenthe

**Author's Note:**

> For [schwing-daddy](http://schwing-daddy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Word from [Other-wordly](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: gon hurt his ankle so hisoka lets gon sit on his shoulders and ride him around

_Nepenthe_

_(n.) something that can make you forget grief or suffering_  
\----------

 

Gon had just walked out of the small bakery, a warm bag in his arms. It was still bright and early and the boy almost had to run to beat the crowd. The bakery, while small, was one of the most well-known in the area and he quickly learned that if he wanted to get the morning’s best, he had to be one of the first in line. Today, he decided to spoil himself and get a little extra of his favorite. His mind wandered as he walked the familiar path to his current home, a homey little motel on the outskirts of town. The owners liked him enough to give him a special discount and that was all he could afford at the moment. It was all-too sudden… his boot caught on a lifted brick protruding from the road and he stumbled forward, mistakenly rocking his body forward when his foot got caught. 

A painful tug shot up his leg as he fell and he closed his eyes when his body collided with hard brick. A voice in his head scolded him. _If you hadn’t panicked, you could’ve avoided this_. Another ushered him to get up quickly before he squished his treats completely. Gon placed his hands in front of him and carefully pushed his body up from the cold sidewalk, the same pain doubling when he tried to stand. Gon let out a shuddering breath and moved around into a sitting position, his hands cradling his leg. From what he could tell, it was his ankle that was bothering him. His knees were scraped from the rough ground and he winced when tiny bubbles of blood began to rise. He’d dealt with pain much worse than this before and this particular injury didn’t even hold a flame to them, but ever since he’d come back… things seemed to hurt the same as they had when he was younger. 

_“Are you really so weak without your nen?”_

So here he was, pitifully sitting on the sidewalk with a twisted(?) ankle. The problem with living so far out of the town center meant that Gon didn’t run into many people on his walk to and back. Especially so early in the morning. 

“What am I gonna do now…?” He mumbled to himself. Gon looked around trying to judge whether or not anyone might pass by anytime soon, quickly deciding that the odds were slim. It wasn’t like he could just limp his way home either while carrying the treats; the walk was too long. He thought about calling someone, but his phone book was pretty limited in size. The last time he saw Leorio and Kurapika, they were gallivanting off somewhere together--he wasn’t sure for what, of course. Mito-san wouldn’t be much help right now considering he couldn’t remember the name of the town he was in. How she would even get here? _Don’t be stupid_. Killua… Gon bit his lip at the thought of his friend and just shook his head. Killua didn’t answer his calls anymore anyway. 

“Ah! I know!” He took out his beetle phone and punched the fourth key. The line rang for a couple seconds before the other side picked up. Gon heard a soft grunt and the sound of someone stretching -maybe?- before a raspy voice spoke.

“Hello~? ♠”

Gon’s face lit up at the sound of that voice and he almost forgot the pain in his ankle as he sat up a bit straighter. “Hisoka? Good morning! Were you still sleeping?” He felt a little bad when he heard a grunt in response coupled with a ‘yea.’ Most people should still be in bed. _Most people_. “I know I said I didn’t want to owe you anything before… but can I ask you a favor?” The line went silent for a moment and Gon looked down at his phone just to make sure the call was still connected before holding it back up to his ear. “Hisoka? I need you to… could you maybe… come pick me up?”

There was a strange noise on the other line and Gon was just about to ask the magician if he was alright when a breathy voice replied almost instantly. “You want _me_ to come and get you? ♥” There was a pang of doubt in his voice and Gon smiled a bit at that. Hisoka was usually a very confident man, after all. It was nice to catch him off-guard every once in a while. 

“Yes, please? If it’s not too much trouble, I mean… I’m not sure if you’re even anywhere close by, but I figured I didn’t have anything to lose by trying to call you. But uh… I’m not really sure where I am? I forgot the name.” He said with a sheepish grin that Hisoka couldn’t see but could feel just as well. There was another pause and the sound of movement and clothes rustling.

“I’ll be there. Don’t move, Gon~ ♦”

\----

Gon had always known that Hisoka was very quick and agile. His movements were almost like water and Gon was constantly amazed at his speed. It took just under ten minutes for a tall shadow to loom over him. To kill off the time, he was trying to play a game on his phone and failing miserably. The beetle really wasn’t the most high-tech in that particular field. Maybe in its time, but not anymore. When the screen got blocked by the older man’s shadow, he looked up and was face to face with a smiling Hisoka. His makeup was on but his hair wasn’t up as usual. It was still wet actually, as if he had just jumped out the shower. Gon returned the smile eagerly and laughed at the closeness.

“Ne, Hisoka! You didn’t have to rush here like that. Your hair is still wet! I could’ve waited.” He said softly, and shifted his leg around so Hisoka wasn’t touching it with his foot. The jester’s eyes left him and he looked him up and down, a frown settling on his lips when he noted the scraped knees and the way Gon was holding his leg. 

“You’re hurt. You should have told me that over the phone, Gon. It’s not very nice to leave out details like that, you know~ ♣ ” His tone was brisk, but not cold. If anything, he seemed to be glaring at the floor for seeming like the suspect. Gon had to bite back a laugh and shook his head. 

“I’m really okay! I just can’t walk very well and I have to take this with me.” Gon replied as he lifted the bag that held his pastries. They were still warm thankfully and he would hopefully be home soon enough to enjoy them. Hisoka’s frown faded after a moment before he placed his hands under Gon’s armpits and carefully lifted him. The position was awkward and Gon had to help Hisoka shift him so he could settle atop of the magician’s broad shoulders. A gentle hand tugged the bag out of his hands and Gon placed his hands on Hisoka’s head instead, his fingers threading through the wet locks. “Is this okay?” He said after a moment when the jester seemed to move around a bit to find a good walking pace so that Gon’s leg didn’t sway too harshly.

“Perfect. You’ll have to tell me which way to go though. ♦” Hisoka replied, one hand holding the warm bag of pastries while the other reached back to support Gon. It rested on the small of his back and Gon found himself leaning into it instead of trying to brace himself properly. The position had to be uncomfortable for Hisoka, but the man didn’t complain even once. Occasionally, he would switch supporting arms and asked very now and then if his leg was alright. 

Gon chattered the whole way home to make up for the clown’s quiet demeanor, like how Hisoka’s shampoo smelled really nice and how his hair was _really soft_. He also laughed whenever any residents passed them by on the streets. They would look from Hisoka to Gon and back before walking away just as quickly as they came. One lady tried to get him to go with her instead, but he reassured her that he was perfectly alright. “It’s okay! Hisoka came to get me!” 

The regular twenty minute walk became twenty-five due to the slower pace but they finally arrived at the little motel and Hisoka asked for his key so he could open the door. The man carefully brought him down from his shoulders and set him on top of the bed before handing him his bag. “Safe and sound. You should thank your saviour, Gon. Be polite. ♥”

Gon blinked a few times before nodding and reaching out to wrap his arms around the other’s waist. The hug seemed to make Hisoka tense up and there was a moment between the initiation and his hands being placed on Gon’s shoulders to bring him a bit closer. “Thank you, Hisoka! I didn’t have anyone to call and I wasn’t sure if you would even answer, but you did! I really appreciate it! Oh, I know…!” He said as he released Hisoka’s body and reached for the bag. The boy opened the bag and happily presented its contents. “Let’s share! Apple turnovers are my favorite!”

“Ahh, what a coincidence! They’re my favorite too~ ♠”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, as always, my box is always open. I'm a little slow in filling because of uni but I'll get to them, promise.  
> tumblr: daiou--sama.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S. Requests for short fics get filled faster because I use them to take breaks between the long fics.


End file.
